The present invention relates to a vehicle cab body for a vehicle. The invention also relates to a vehicle comprising such vehicle cab body and a vehicle battery arrangement arranged to be connected to a cab body structure of the vehicle cab body. The invention is applicable on vehicles, in particularly low, medium and heavy duty vehicles commonly referred to as trucks. Although the invention will mainly be described in relation to a truck, it may also be applicable for other type of vehicles such as e.g. working machines, etc.
In the field of vehicles, in particularly low-, medium- and heavy duty vehicles commonly referred to as trucks, electrical components commonly receive electrical current from the vehicle battery. Also, the vehicle battery is arranged in conjunction with e.g. the starter motor of the vehicle in order to be able to start up the vehicle engine.
As vehicles continuously develop in order to fulfil the requirements and demands from the market, also the vehicle batteries develop in terms of, for example, increasing electrical storage capacity, life time, etc. For example, the desire to use more batteries and batteries with higher capacity within the vehicle increases.
However, a problem is that the area on the vehicle chassis at which the vehicle batteries are positioned is relatively densely packed with other chassis components. When developing batteries, the outer geometrical dimensions of the batteries must be within specific limits to be able to be connected to the chassis.
US 2011/0222240 describes an alternative positioning of the battery for a hybrid car. In US 2011/0222240 the battery is accommodated in a lower part of a luggage space behind a backseat of the car. However, heavy duty vehicles such as trucks do not have a corresponding luggage space and other alternatives for mounting the battery are thus desired.
WO 2008/156388 relates to a tractor for a tractor-trailer combination wherein an intermediate space is arranged at the rear wall. The intermediate space has a pre-selected center length less than 20 cm from the rear wall.
US 2012/0048629 relates to an industrial truck with a drive part which comprises an electrical drive.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle cab body which at least partially overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle cab body for a vehicle, the vehicle cab body comprising a cab body structure comprising a roof structure, side wall structures, and a rear wall structure, wherein the vehicle cab body further comprises a vehicle battery, wherein a portion of at least one of the roof structure, side wall structures, and rear wall structure forms at least a part of a housing for the vehicle battery.
The wording “cab body structure” should in the following and through nit the entire description be interpreted as a load carrying structure of the vehicle cab body. Such load carrying structure may be, as will also be described below in relation to example embodiments, a cab reinforcement structure such as e.g. one or more vehicle cab frame structures etc. Thus, the roof structure, side wall structures and rear wall structure should be understood as respective load carrying structures. The cab body structure may, for example, be a frame structure or the like which by itself houses the vehicle battery, as will be described further below.
The wording “cab body” should be understood to mean the volume formed by the outer surface of the cab and the inner walls and inner roof structure of the cab. Hence, the chassis and the engine compartment of the vehicle should not be construed as included in the cab body of the present disclosure.
Furthermore, it should be readily understood that the roof structure, side wall structures and the rear wall structure are to be seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Accordingly, the rear wall structure is arranged behind an operator and the vehicle seats in the vehicle cab compartment.
An advantage of the present invention is that by positioning the vehicle battery in the cab body structure instead of in the engine compartment or connected to the chassis of the vehicle is that additional space becomes available in the relatively occupied cab interior, chassis or engine compartment. Also, by at least partially housing the vehicle battery by means of the cab body structure, a protective structure for the vehicle battery is formed which makes the vehicle battery less prone to external damage. Furthermore, since there is a relatively large available space in the cab body structure for the vehicle batteries, an increased amount of batteries may be provided for the vehicle. Hereby, the vehicle battery capacity may be increased in comparison to providing the battery in the engine compartment or connected to the chassis. Further, the invention allows for that the wiring to battery power consumers may be reduced since the battery can be placed more close to these power consumers.
Furthermore, by arranging the vehicle battery in the cab body structure enables for simplified assembly/disassembly of the vehicle battery since the battery may be accessible from outside of the vehicle cab body. This may be realized by arranging openings in the cab body structure which are accessible from an outside position of the vehicle cab. Hereby, simplified assembly/disassembly, as well as battery maintenance, is provided. The vehicle battery may be accessible by either tilting the vehicle cab body or from a non-tilted position of the vehicle cab body.
According to an example embodiment, the cab body structure may comprise a cab reinforcement structure forming at least a part of a housing for the vehicle battery. The part of the housing may refer to at least one wall of the reinforcement structure directly or indirectly adjacent to the battery, or preferably at least two or more walls directly or indirectly adjacent to the battery. In a preferred embodiment, the battery is positioned inside a reinforcement structure.
The cab reinforcement structure may be a hollow or tubular reinforcement frame structure arranged to house the vehicle battery, such that e.g. a battery box is provided for the vehicle battery. The reinforcement frame structure may be formed by one or a plurality of sub-components. By means of the cab reinforcement structure the vehicle battery may be housed in a relatively high-strength arrangement which can protect the vehicle battery from external damage. Furthermore, the vehicle battery may form part of the reinforcement structure together with the cab body structure, thus further increasing the mechanical strength thereof.
According to an example embodiment, the cab reinforcement structure may be a vehicle cab frame structure arranged on at least one of the roof structure, the side wall structures and the rear wall structure, wherein the vehicle battery is at least partially housed within the vehicle cab frame structure.
The cab frame structure may hence be the so-called A-pillar, B-pillar or C-pillar of the vehicle cab body. The cab frame structure may also be a horizontal reinforcing cross-member of the cab body. Hereby, available and relatively high-strength frame structures of the vehicle cab body can be used for at least partially housing the vehicle battery. Hence, the vehicle battery may be at least partly housed by either one of the A-pillar, B-pillar, C-pillar, and/or horizontal reinforcing cross-member.
According to an example embodiment, a lid may be provided for encapsulating the vehicle battery within the cab body structure.
Hereby, the lid may form a protective arrangement for the vehicle battery. The lid may be arranged at an end portion of the vehicle battery for encapsulation of the battery in the cab body structure. The lid may also form part of the cab reinforcement structure or vehicle cab frame structure, i.e. the lid is in such case a load carrying lid. An advantage is thus that the vehicle battery can be completely protected from the external environment.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle cab body may further comprise at least two cab reinforcing structures, wherein the vehicle battery is at least partly housed between the at least two cab reinforcing structures, such as vehicle cab frame structures.
An advantage is that a relatively large battery may be used, which battery is mechanically connected to the at least two vehicle cab frame structures. Hence, the at least two cab frame structures partially house a respective portion of the vehicle battery.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may be at least partly housed between the at least two vehicle cab frame structures on the rear wall of the vehicle.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may be arranged in the roof structure of the cab body structure.
An advantage is that electrical power consumers arranged in, or in the vicinity of, the roof structure of the vehicle can be powered by these batteries. Hence, the vehicle batteries are arranged relatively close in space to the electrical power consumers and electrical wiring to these electrical power consumers can be reduced.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may be arranged in at least one of the side wall structures.
Hereby, the center of gravity is affected positive in terms of providing improved vehicle drivability.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may be arranged in the rear wall structure.
Positioning the vehicle battery in the rear wall structure may reduce the front axle load of the vehicle since the center of gravity is moved further rearward of the vehicle. Further, the accessibility to the vehicle battery may be improved since the rear wall structure can be accessed regardless of the type of vehicle used.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle cab body may comprise a vehicle battery arrangement comprising the vehicle battery, the vehicle battery arrangement comprising at least one connection pin and the cab reinforcement structure comprises a recess portion, wherein the vehicle battery arrangement is connected to the cab reinforcement structure by connection of the connection pins into the recess portion.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle cab body may comprise a vehicle battery arrangement comprising the vehicle battery, the vehicle battery arrangement comprising a protruding portion at a first end portion thereof, wherein the protruding portion is connecting the vehicle battery to a recess portion arranged at an inner portion of the cab reinforcement structure.
The protruding portion of the vehicle battery arrangement and the recess portion arranged at the inner portion of the cab reinforcement structure may form a grounding connection for the vehicle battery, or plus/minus connection of the vehicle battery. It may also form a mechanical connection for the vehicle battery for sufficiently holding the battery in its desired position, as also described below. An advantage of the protruding portion of the vehicle battery arrangement in conjunction with the recess portion arranged at the inner portion of the cab reinforcement structure is also that a first form fit connection between the vehicle battery and the cab reinforcement structure is provided. Hereby, a first well defined mechanical connecting portion for the vehicle battery is provided. It should however be readily understood that the vehicle battery arrangement may equally as well comprise a recess portion for connection to a protruding portion arranged at the inner portion of the cab reinforcement structure.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle cab body may comprise a battery arrangement comprising the vehicle battery, wherein the vehicle battery arrangement comprises a battery holder at a second end portion thereof, the battery holder being arranged to mechanically couple the vehicle battery to the cab body structure. Hereby, a second connection to the cab body structure is provided.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery arrangement may comprise a protruding portion at the second portion thereof, wherein the protruding portion at the second portion is connecting the vehicle battery to a recess portion of the battery holder. Hereby, the risk of damaging both of the protruding portions of the battery is reduced as they are not positioned in the vicinity of each other.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may comprise a first guiding means at an end portion facing the battery holder, wherein the battery holder comprises a second guiding means at a surface facing the first guiding means, wherein the first and second guiding means have corresponding shapes for allowing connection there between.
Hereby, when e.g. replacing the vehicle battery, the guiding means assures that the battery is correctly positioned in the battery bolder. Hence, simplified assembling of the battery is provided. Also, if the vehicle battery fails to fit the guiding means of the battery holder, it can be determined that an incorrect battery is used. A further advantage is thus that it is assured that a correct and approved battery is used. As a non-limiting example, the first guiding means may be arranged in a concave shape and the second guiding means may be arranged in a convex shape, which concave and convex shape have corresponding dimensions for allowing connection there between. Other shapes of the first and second guiding means are of course conceivable. The wording “facing” should thus be understood to mean when the vehicle battery is connected to the battery holder.
According to an example embodiment, the battery holder way comprise at least one flexible flange, wherein the vehicle battery is connected to the battery holder by means of the at least one flexible flange.
Hereby, the flexible flange may be arranged as a spring arrangement for of holding the battery connected to the battery holder. Hence, the flexible flange may have spring characteristics which mean that the flexible flange exerts a compression force to the vehicle battery when the vehicle battery is connected to the battery holder. Also, using a flexible flange removes the necessity of using bolts or screws to connect the battery to the battery holder. Hence, a simplified connection to the battery holder is provided.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may comprise a recess portion at a second end portion of the vehicle battery for providing a form fit between the recess portion and the at least one flexible flange.
A form fit between the second end portion of the battery and the battery bolder further improves the connectability between the battery and the battery holder, which improves the connection there between.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may be a solid state battery.
An advantage is that these types of batteries have an improved usage safety since they are not sensitive to a specific positioning, i.e. they can be positioned either horizontally or vertically, or in any position there between. The battery is thus especially beneficial to use for the specific application of the present application. According to a non-limiting example, the solid state battery may be a Lithium Iron Phosphate battery, although other alternatives are conceivable.
According to a second aspect, there is provided a vehicle comprising a vehicle cab body according to any of the above example embodiments described in relation to the first aspect of the present invention.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle may be a heavy duty vehicle, preferably a truck.
Effects, and features of the second aspect are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the first aspect of the present invention.
According to a third aspect, there is provided a vehicle battery arrangement comprising a vehicle battery, wherein the vehicle battery arrangement comprises connecting means for connecting the vehicle battery arrangement to a portion of a cab body structure of a vehicle cab body.
Hereby, a battery arrangement is, provided which beneficially can be used and mechanically connected to a portion of the cab body structure.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery arrangement may comprise a protruding portion at a first end portion thereof, wherein the protruding portion is arranged to connect the vehicle battery to a recess portion arranged at an inner portion of the cab body structure. The protruding portion and the recess portion may form a mechanical connection holding the vehicle battery in position. Alternatively, or additionally, the protruding portion and recess portion may form an, electrical connection for the vehicle battery. Hereby, the recess portion can be connected to cables for delivery of electrical current to power consumers of the vehicle.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery arrangement may further comprise a battery holder at a second end portion thereof, the battery holder being arranged to mechanically couple the vehicle battery to the cab body structure.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may comprise a first guiding means at an end portion facing the battery holder, wherein the battery holder comprises a second guiding means at a surface facing the first guiding means, wherein the first and second guiding means have corresponding shapes for allowing connection there between.
According to an example embodiment, the battery holder may comprise at least one flexible flange, wherein the battery is connected to the battery holder by means of the at least one flexible flange.
According to an example embodiment, the vehicle battery may comprise a recess portion at a second end portion of the battery for providing a form fit between the recess portion and the at least one flexible flange.
Further effects and features of the third aspect are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the first aspect of the present invention.
Further features of, and advantages with, the present invention will become apparent when studying the appended claims and the following description. The skilled person realize that different features of the present invention may be combined to create embodiments other than those described in the following, without departing from the scope of the present invention.